


It'll Be Alright

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports, Wetting, relationship navigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: A shiver worked its way up his spine, a cool feeling sliding along behind it, spiraling out from his core and radiating up his back and down his thighs. This was the part he really liked and the main reason he did this kind of thing when he was alone.





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> For BatFamBingo2019 - "Unexpected Kink"  
> Please read the tags. This fic is probably not for everyone due to the kink it involves!  
> Beta: sakura_ame

Dick shifted from one foot to the other, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tight blue jeans and pushed his thumbs outward to alleviate part of the pressure of the material against him. His tongue darted out, sliding along the inside of his lower lip and then retreating as he let his shoulders come in contact with the wall behind him, his head falling back with a thump. A shiver worked its way up his spine, a cool feeling sliding along behind it, spiraling out from his core and radiating up his back and down his thighs. 

This was the part he really liked and the main reason he did this kind of thing when he was alone. Something about the sensations his body insisted were a part of holding left him with an intensity that nothing else ever did. His hips rolled completely of their own accord, his cock straining in his too tight briefs. His mouth opened and he _whined_ , enjoying the sound of his own desperation as much as he was enjoying the feeling of it. His bare toes curled into the soft cream carpet beneath his feet, his heart beating faster.

He was really close to losing it, the pleasure-pain in his lower abdomen telling him so. His cock began to harden, the final battle beginning. Heat and cold alternated within him, the sort of sensation he couldn't have described to anyone who hadn't felt it for themselves at war. His breath rasped out, quick and needy, as though he were on the verge of orgasm, loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he used them to help gently push himself away from the wall and take the necessary few steps into the bathroom. He hated feeling trapped in where he could indulge in this, hated the shame that accompanied the idea of just letting it happen in his living room or wherever he happened to be. But the pleasure of doing it overrode the shame and he always found himself accepting the fate of eternally doing this in his bathroom despite the significantly reduced thrill of the location.

He stepped onto the light tan rug in front of his sink and leaned back against the cabinets, fingers curling over the edge of the Formica, gripping harshly, his hips canting forward, his breath hitching. His thighs trembled with the effort of holding back, of not pissing his pants. His toes dug into the soft memory foam of his bathmat, his knuckles going white on the counter. The first warm spurt of piss sprayed out into his briefs and he gasped, hips jerking. Another spray of urine and he could feel it running down his left leg, wetting his jeans on the way down. Opening his eyes, he watched in the full-length mirror across from him as he intentionally pushed and the entire front of his jeans darkened, dripping down onto the mat below him. He peed harder, groaning, watching his pant leg darken and then he quickly squatted down, cupping one hand over the bulge of his cock and just letting himself piss as if he were going into the toilet, watching the bathmat's soft material slowly drench with the puddle he was making under himself, watching it pour from between his fingers and drip from the seat of his jeans. 

His head tipped back and he rubbed at his cock as he pissed, groaning as he peed full-force into his jeans. His stream tapered off and he popped the button on his jeans, parting the material and shoving his hand inside his briefs, quickly starting to masturbate his already half-hard length, the slick sound of his hand over his wet flesh cranking up the heat to the point his thighs were trembling. His belly tightened and he bit his lower lip, rocking into his own touch. He was always this turned on when he indulged, rare as it was that he found the alone time to do it. This was his closest held secret, the one thing he _never_ shared with anyone. He didn't search for porn of it or forums to read or anything, too afraid he'd have to explain himself if it all came to light. Too fearful of anyone's reaction to what so many people considered _disgusting_ while he only found it to be the most amazingly hot thing he'd ever done.

He _whined_ , his hand moving faster, straining until a thin trickle of urine warmed his briefs and his hand again despite his hard cock. Grunting, he grabbed himself hard and all but humped into his fist, breath sticking, body seizing, and then he was cumming and it was like Heaven unfolding around him. Bliss washed over him, his entire body going hot and tense and then warm and relaxed as he began to shoot right into his briefs. 

He milked himself through it, mouth hanging open, his entire body in sensitive shock of how good he'd made it feel. He rested his head back against the counter, swallowing against the dryness of his mouth, and trying to convince himself to move sooner rather than later. 

"That may have been the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Fear sliced through Dick in an instant, humiliation seizing his heart and stealing away any lingering warmth he'd had from his little self-love session. He hunched over himself, knowing it was useless and oh-so-obvious that he'd pissed all over himself. There was no hiding the wet jeans or the wet bathmat he was crouched on. Probably no hiding the scent of piss on the air, despite how clear his urine was and how much he kept himself well-hydrated so things like this didn't stink. 

Dick clenched his jaw, felt his cheeks coloring with his embarrassment, and did his best to school himself into not breaking down and making this situation even worse than it already was. Gathering himself, he wiped his hand across his jeans and reached up to shove the door, hoping it'd close so he could clean up alone and get the judgement eyes later. 

It didn't click shut, but thankfully Jason also didn't push it back open. Dick could also tell he hadn't moved from where he was, assumed he probably wouldn't, and he was grateful to his past self for leaving his sweats and t-shirt on the counter. Pushing himself up, he wiped his feet on the part of the mat that wasn't drenched and stepped onto the tile, picking up the mat and tossing it into the shower, stepping in behind it and stripping off his clothing, tossing it on top of the mat and quickly turning on the shower, wincing at the cold spray. Normally he'd have let it heat up, would have lounged in there and washed out his clothing and the mat, probably rubbed another one out, and then dressed and carefully sprayed down the area where the mat had been just in case after loading the mat and his clothing into the washer. Today, there was no way he would calmly load his washer after what he'd just done _in front of Jason_. 

He wondered how he'd ended up so in his own head that he hadn't noticed him show up. Wondered how he could be such a fantastic moron to think this thing he had with Jason could ever last when he was hiding things like this in the fucked up mental closet he called a brain. He drooped under the spray, ran the bar of soap over himself, and washed off as fast as possible, stepping out and yanking his towel off the rack and drying equally as fast. He pulled the shower curtain closed on his shameful mess and yanked his clothes on so hard he heard some of the stitches in the seam of his t-shirt pop. 

He sprayed some air freshener and dropped his towel over the area where the bathmat had been and yanked the door open, doing his best to look maybe a little ticked off, but not like he'd been caught doing what he had been. Jason was lounging against the back of Dick's couch, arms crossed, attention fully on the bathroom door.

"Look, I get it, you're embarrassed, but-"

"Stop. Just stop." Dick settled against the doorframe, both hands behind him, gripping the molding harshly. He swallowed hard. "That was not my finest moment. Forget you ever saw it. I'm sorry you had to." He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, fighting back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He _loved_ Jason. Not like he'd loved Kory or Roy or Wally or even Babs. He loved Jason like no one else _ever_ and it hurt so bad to think he was probably losing that over one lousy fucking orgasm. Over his own unfathomable stupidity. "Is," his voice cracked, "is there any way we can just move past this like it never happened?"

Jason was there in an instant, making Dick tense, making his breath stick in his throat and refuse to budge. One hand rested on Dick's hip, the other coming up to cup his jaw, gentle in its touch. "Dickie... breathe for me. C'mon, man, you know I'm not a judgmental ass." Dick opened his eyes, looking up into Jason's eyes. A shiver worked through him that he couldn't help and Jason gave him the smallest smile. "I'll drop it if that's what you truly want, but I want you to listen to me first. I need you to actually hear me. Can you do that?"

Dick gave a little nod and Jason's hand cupped his cheek, so warm and pleasant. Dick leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"So you're into some kinky shit... who the hell am I to judge? There's stuff I like to watch and would love to do that you don't know about, probably similar in how the world would look at it, you know? Everyone's into something they're ashamed of. It's fuckin' life, man. And it's society that forces us to think we should be ashamed of it. Whatever. Fuck that shit. What I just walked in on? I meant it when I said that was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. You were so into it, so filled with pleasure. It was obvious and it really turned me on to see you like that. I'd love to see you like that again if you were inclined to let me. Hell, if you're harboring some secret desire to include someone else in it, I'm game." Jason's lips were whisper soft against Dick's jaw. "I'd try anything for you, Dickie. I mean it."

Dick sucked in a huge breath, reached for Jason's shirt, fisting his hands in the material and pulling him closer, clinging to him as he tried to force his mind and body to realize he wasn't about to endure a breakup or argument. Instead, he had a supportive, caring lover who just so happened to be chill with what he'd seen. Chill with _trying it_ even. 

Something eased inside him and while he wasn't completely over it, he was at least convinced he wasn't losing Jason. He leaned forward, dislodging Jason's hand as he planted his face in the center of Jason's chest and just forced himself to breathe. Jason's hand slid through his hair, gentle and loving.

"Say something."

Dick shifted, pressing his nose and mouth to Jason's shirt and then sliding sideways so his cheek pressed there instead. He opened his eyes and stared off toward his bookshelf. "It's embarrassing. It's been a secret for so long I can't quite come to terms with having been caught. I don't... I don't let myself often. A few times a year, that's it." He fought the lump in his throat from talking about it, swallowed a few times, and closed his eyes again. "I just don't want to lose you. I'd give anything up to keep you."

Jason's arms were warm around him, pulling him closer, his mouth against the top of his head, his breath warm. "You don't have to give anything up, Dickie. I'm right here. _Please_ don't give anything up. Keep doing this when you want to. I interrupted your private space, without warning, without knocking. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

Dick shook his head a little, burrowing closer. "I just... it'll take me a while to be able to talk about it, okay? Give me a few weeks."

"That's fine. It's fine." Jason pried Dick up from him and cupped his face in both palms. " _You're_ fine. _We're_ fine. Understand?"

Dick relaxed even more, nodding, relief filling him. "Kiss me?"

Jason's smile was brilliant, brighter than anyone ever gave him credit for, and his kiss was brighter still, warming Dick's heart, chasing away his fears and illuminating every corner of his being. He wasn't losing Jason and when he was ready, they would talk about this and he'd make some sort of decision. They would weather this, of that, he was certain.


End file.
